


Frozen BDSM (Song parody lyrics)

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Light Dom/sub, Pimp, STD, Song Parody, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody song I wrote ages ago about bdsm, to the let it go song.</p><p>It was going to be filmed and sung, but we decided against it as no one who could sing would be filmed.</p><p>So although it was abandoned, having written a few glee fics on here, I thought I would share the lyrics and hopefully a few other people will get a laugh out of it, rather than just being saved on the depths of my phone!</p><p>If for whatever reason you wish to use this, please help yourself! (Although I would appreciate if you tag me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen BDSM (Song parody lyrics)

The cum glows white in the mountain tonight,  
Not a condom to be seen.  
A kingdom of BDSM.  
I'm mistress, and I'm keen.  
The clients howling but the whipping doesn't stop.  
Couldn't keep it quiet, heaven knows he tried  
~~  
Let them all in, let them all see.  
Be the bad boy you always choose to be.  
Conceal, just feel,  
And put on a show.  
You've never gone so low.  
~~  
Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold the urges anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn around and pound that door.  
I don't care,  
If the bruises show.  
Let the scene carry on.  
Because I'm a saddist anyhow  
~~  
Its funny how some bondage,  
Makes everything grow large.  
And the scenes that now control me,  
Don't mean anything at all.  
~~  
Its time to see what I can do,  
To test the bonds and to break through.  
Its time we choose, a safe word  
Its turd!  
~~  
Let it go, let it go.  
I'd love to hear about your kink.  
Let it go, let it go.  
We can do it near the sink.  
Here I stand. And there you spray.  
Let it all come out  
~~  
My power flurries through my hand into your cock.  
Your wetness has soaked all the way in to my sock.  
And a final stroke sends me a creamy blast.  
I'd better get a wipe, I've had this issue in the past.  
~~  
Time to go. Time to go.  
Don't leave me without your payment.  
Time to go. Time to go.  
Your time slot is now gone.  
Here I stand.  
Without my money.  
Let my pimp rage on.

I've just given you HIV anyway


End file.
